Something I Don't Know
by breanda
Summary: Somethings are only so unbreakable.
1. The Best of Friends

10/31/2011

**So, this is my first fanfiction in years, I just had the urge to write something and since I love the vampire dairies so much, I just figured why not. I was kinda inspired by the song "I never told you" by Colbie Caillat. All of the people in this story are human, so sorry if that bothers you. But I hope you enjoy! It's a complete Delana.**

**and I own nothing that has to do with the Vampire Dairies besides my own ideas.**

Elena opened up the door the boarding house, it was 9 o'clock at night; Jeremy was away on his honeymoon. Caroline, Tyler, and Matt went to the grill to catch up. Stefan was staying late at his uncles firm and Elena, well she was here to see Damon, Her fiancés brother.

She didn't want to have to admit she was making a mistake with Stefan; they had been together since high school. But she was still standing in Damons doorway.

"Are you going to stand there gawking at my room all day, Elena?" Damon smirked bringing her back to reality. There was a pair of woman's underwear on his floor.

Damon then followed her stare "She didn't mean anything to me, you know?" Elena bit her lip and the envy slowly started to fade from her eyes. She looked up at him. "I thought we could do a movie night, like usual, but if your busy…" her thoughts faded off into the distance.

"Where's Stefan?" He asked her, but she shrugged. "He's working late. He called and said he might just sleep there, you know how he is. Work. Work. Work." The thought of Elena and Stefan made Damon ache; he ached everywhere for Elena to be his and not his brothers.

"Is the girl still here?" She questioned him, she heard the shower running in the bathroom and her stomach sank. But the sight of his toned body made her blush. Damon took note of that, and smiled. "I can make her leave, Elena. I would much rather be in your company tonight."

"You shouldn't do that. I didn't mean to interrupt anything." She sighed as she turned to leave, she loves him so much but she can't do anything about it.

"Elena!" He got up off of his bed, and grabbed her hand gently. Their eyes snapped to each other's, He couldn't shake the fact she looked betrayed. _She felt betrayed! What gives her that right! _He thought to himself; he wanted to yell at her, to tell her she had his brother! To tell her he wanted her! To tell her he was the better choice. But none of that came out.

"She really didn't mean anything to me, I just needed to blow some steam and get my mind off of things."…. _Off of you…_he finished his sentence silently.

She nodded her head as she bathroom door opened and a vivacious blonde stepped out; Elena took in the girls seemingly dry hair that was full of bouncing curls, her tight red dress that looked taped to her body, and her perfectly reapplied make up.

Then she thought of herself, sloppy ponytail, pink sweats and a black v-neck, no make up standing in Damons doorway with movies in tow. Suddenly she felt pathetic. She felt inadequate.

Damons velvety voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Hey Barbie, thanks for the good time." He flashed the girl his signature Damon smirk, "but my friend here, she is in desperate need of my services and needs my full" he said drawling it out, "undivided attention."

The girl shot Elena a nasty look, which made Elena giggle, and turned her attention back to the beautiful man standing in front of her. "Call me when you need a real women in your life" She seductively placed a single peck on his lips and bumped Elena as she strutted out of the room.

Damon walked closer to Elena, as she took in his scent, it was masculine but sweet. He smelled of bourbon, _he was obviously drinking before he brought home the bimbo, _she thought to herself.

"You are more woman that girl could ever dream of being." He whispered in her ear and chills ran down her spin. His hand roughly placed on her hip, she wanted it to stay there but instead he pulled away as if to compose himself, to remind himself.

"So what movies did you bring?" he said running his hand through his raven black hair, before turning his unsettling look into a small smile. Elena gulped and looked back up at him; almost afraid of what would happen her eyes met his pools of blue.

"I brought Captain America, I figured you might want some action after watching the…" she paused before beaming a huge smile his direction as his finished her sentence. "

The notebook?" He laughed, plopping the movie into the dad player and settling down into a spot on his perfectly made bed. Elena shot him a look that said ""

"Oh come on! We didn't even do it on the bed." He smirked as he watched her face. "We did it where you are standing."

Elena suddenly jumped on the bed and smacked him with a pillow before muttering, "pig" and leaning back into his embrace; She was comfortably sitting back propped against the headboard with his arm around her shoulder.

By the end of the notebook, she was sobbing into his shoulders, arms wrapped around his waist. "Elena, we have seen this movie about 30 times, each time you end up crying like a baby even though you KNOW how it ends." He said emphasizing his words.

"I just…I want an epic love like that; an almost forbidden romance that never ends. Somebody to love me for me, somebody who would give up anything for me, somebody who would wait for me, somebody to make my dreams come true, somebody to breathe my last breath with." Damon sighed knowing he could give her all of those things and more. But instead she had entrusted Stefan with those duties.

"You have Stefan…" His voice was frail and weaker than Elena had ever heard it.

"I know…" She looked at him with wet doe eyes that broke his heart, "but what if Stefan isn't enough, what if he isn't it…" she saw confusion flash in his eyes, she also saw hope. "The one…"

Damon exhaled deeply; She looked so troubled, confused…so beautiful. "What do you mean?" he asked as he lifted her chin, she looked broken in that moment.

She shook her head and composed herself, she knew who the one was, he did too. "Why do you even need to hear me say it, Damon?" She whispered.

"Because I don't know what you want from me!" he almost yelled then he whispered observing how taken aback she looked, he never wanted to scare her. "You are engaged to my brother, You can't seem to find it in your heart to hurt him, to tell him how you feel, hell, you haven't even told me how you feel, but I know because I know you. The hidden glances, the longing stares… You came in here tonight and you saw that I was with another women, a women who wasn't you, and you were jealous..."

Elena bit back her tears. "But I have to see you with my brother every day, I have to see you hug him, kiss him. I have to see him tell you he loves you. I might even have to watch you get married if you can't make up your mind about whatever we are."… Elena knew it was true.

"Who is the one Elena?" he said desperately, they were still sitting in each other's arms.

"It's not that simple…" she cried. "I have to think about his feelings, Damon. I've been his since I was 17…"

He nodded because he understood. He was his brother after all.

"I shouldn't have said anything." He put his arm back around Elena, and turned back toward the screen. And flipped on Captain America as they sat in a comfortable/tense silence for half an hour until Elena said something in an almost inaudible whisper.

"The love I want is forbidden, Damon." She met his intense icy gaze and her heart melted as she wrapped her hand in his.

He just kissed the top of her head and continued watching the movie. He knew. She knew. He didn't need to say anything.

As the credits rolled, Damon heard the door downstairs open and footsteps start ascending up the stairs. Part of him hoped, that Stefan wouldn't bother to look into his room and see his beautiful fiancé lying in the arms of his brother, so he could just sit with her in his arms all night.

But Stefan knew the drill. He knew Damon and Elena were just the best of friends, friends who bonded over a mutual understanding.

What he didn't know is that it was so much more.


	2. Looking at you makes it harder

10/31/2011

**Chapter Two.**

As Elena woke up she took in her surroundings; She was no longer asleep in Damons room. She was no longer lying beside him entangled in his arms. She was in Stefan's bed. She sighed as she kicked off the sheets mumbling "He must of come home from the office…"

She walked over to the window and drew back the curtains; it was bright, almost too bright. Damon was outside, lounging in the sun. His bare arms and torso, perfectly chiseled. If only she could go wrap herself up in them again, she thought to herself only to be brought back to reality when she heard Stefan's voice.

"I thought you'd never wake up." He laughed a little engulfing her in a hug. "I missed you yesterday."

She wearily smiled back at him, her mind clearly somewhere else as he tightly clung to her. "I missed you too. You've been so busy lately."

"I will be all yours soon enough, though." He lent down to kiss her and she flinched. Stefan frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, you know those days when your mind just wanders off, leaving you somewhere else." She kissed him on the cheek and smiled. "What time did you get home last night, anyway?" She said, trying to regain her focus on the man in front of her, the man who has loved her for five years.

"Well, I finished all of my paper work around Midnight; then I told my secretary she could go home, organized a little…" His voice trailed off, almost as he was a child telling a fib. "I came in around two."

"Your secretary stayed late with you?" Elena's eyes narrowed. Katherine was a beautiful girl, with long hazel hair and long, slender legs. She tried to muster up that feeling she had when saw the panties on Damon's floor, but she couldn't. What was wrong with her?

Stefan laughed casually. "I couldn't do all of the work by myself, babe." She shook her head, "of course." She took his hand. Trying to make what they had feel right.

"I found you sleeping in his room again, Elena." Stefan eyed her, squeezing her hand. "Were you two watching movies again?" Elena let off a genuine smile, the first one of the day and nodded.

"I swear, Damon needs to go find himself a stable job; running that bar of his is not what our dad had in mind for his future." Stefan seethed, a little. Elena let go of his hand. Here smile retreated and a frown took its place.

Stefan didn't like the fact the two spent so much time together. They were always doing something, and it pissed him off. Elena promised they were just best friends, Damon always shot him a smug smirk and said "_Jealousy doesn't become you, Stefan." _ Stefan knew Elena understood Damon more than anybody ever could. More than he did, that's for damn sure.

"He loves that bar!" Elena walked over to the window again. "That place is his dream." She turned her head back to see Stefan right behind her, following her glaze out the window. She was staring at him.

His eyes were colored red; She always stood up for him! Why wouldn't she take his side! "Look at him, Elena! He sprawled out there without a care in the world! He has no ambition. He just wants to live and die in that bar, to live and die in mystic falls!"

"What's so wrong with that? Living and dying in Mystic falls!" She knew Stefan wanted to leave after the wedding, He had told her it wasn't up for discussion. He just figured she'd follow him.

"Seriously? Elena? I am not going to discuss this!"…He saw the look in her eyes… "What? Are you saying you want to stay here? You know I have a promotion coming! That means that I have to transfer to the LA headquarters." She changed the subject. She didn't want to think about leaving. She didn't want to…

"He has ambition, Stefan." Damon looked up toward the window, and saw Elena standing there. _"She looked so defeated." _He thought as their eyes caught each other's attention. Her hand gently grazed the window as she turned around.

Stefan then put his hands on her shoulders and stared deep into her brown pools. She was so distant. So distracted. "Listen to me, Elena." She nodded.

"My brother does what he pleases, he doesn't care about anybody but himself. He put what money my father left him into that bar. That is all he has. You say he has ambition, but his ambition is nothing. He doesn't think!"

Elena felt her blood start to boil. He had no right to talk about Damon like that. "He loves you! He loves me! He loves that Bar! He loves hi…my friends." She almost shouted. "He is your brother and you talk about him like he is some sort of fool. He is not a fool, Stefan."

Stefan angrily sighed, pushing her a little too roughly against the window. "I am tired, Elena. I work all the time, so I can give you the future you deserve. A future full of nice things, the things we used to talk about." She knew this. But she said all of things when she was 17. It'd been five years.

He didn't even bother to notice how much she's changed. He didn't even bother to ask her if that's what she wanted.

"I know…" She said as she held back tears.

"I'm sorry, Elena." Stefan's green eyes showed compassion, and hurt. "I didn't mean to yell."

"It's okay." She avoided his gaze.

"Have you thought about the date for the wedding any?" She looked up at him; she didn't want to discuss this right now. "I was a New years Wedding." He led her to the bed, her eyes wide in shock.

"That's…that's in two months…" She couldn't hide the strain in her voice.

"I know. But we've been together five years; so why wait any longer" His face now beamed. Elena felt her stomach flop.

"So in two month?" She brought herself to say but immediately regretted it.

"Two Month!" He exclaimed and yelled for the brother he was putting down just moments earlier. "Damon!" He said again as he grabbed Elena's hand and motioned for her to follow him down the stairs. She didn't want to open her eyes; She didn't want to see his face. His eyes.

"This better be good." Damon said in his usual tone of voice, he was covered in sweat but Elena didn't notice. She refused to open her eyes. "Is there a reason your eyes are closed, Elena?" he joked, even though the sight of her hand clasped in another mans stabbed him in the stomach. "I mean, I know I'm unconceivable attractive, but that's no reason to hide…" _She was going to have to open her eyes. "_If anything it's reason to rejoice... " He smirked but he was cut off by Stefan

"We set a date for the wedding!" Elena opened her eyes, which were full of sorrow and regret, and just like a tidal wave it hit Damon full force.

"Oh." He fidgeted a little. "When's the big day?" He shot Elena an icy stare that made her want to burst into tears and just hug him. She knew hurting but he hid it well.

"New years Day!" Stefan looked as if he was about to burst at the seams as he dominantly put his arm around Elena's waist and drew her in. He thought he had won; he had finally set him and Elena in stone. She was his.

Damon pushed back his feelings and went in to hug his brother. "That's great!" He inwardly sighed. "I take it I'm the best man!" He forced a fake smile.

He knew they were engaged, but he had hoped….

He soon turned his attention to Elena. "So sister" He said with an awkward tone in his voice as he leaned in to hug her she pulled him tightly against her body as if she didn't want him to let go.

They stood like that for what seemed liked forever, as he was about to pull away in defeat, she tightened her grip and she whimpered an "I'm sorry."

The way her body melted into his made want to whisk her off her feet, carry her up the stairs and lock her in his room. He wanted to keep her there forever, to make her his. Never look back at Stefan who stood there watching his fiancé hold on to HIS brother like he was her lifeline.

"I look way better in a suit than he does, just so you know." He whispered in her ear, almost shyly.

"But then again, on your wedding day, I'll be standing next to him while you promise him your all." With that, he tried to let go but she wouldn't have it.

Stefan groaned. "You didn't tell him the best part, Elena! After the wedding, we are moving to LA!" Stefan watch Damons face fall and smiled. He didn't want to hurt his brother, but Elena was his! He couldn't have her leaning on his brother.

Elena stumbled back, her face so shocked, it looked as if somebody had just slapped her.

Damon looked at her dumbfounded and just simply said "That's awesome" whilst grabbing his jacked and patting his brother on the shoulder. He couldn't look at her. He just had to get out of that house.


	3. The Party is Over

11/01/2011

**Chapter 3**

Damon sat at the bar, HIS bar; He had just been sitting with the same drink in his hand for hours. There were to many thoughts rushing through his mind to even drown his pain in alcohol.

"_She's getting married in two months…The love of my life, the girl I would give anything for, Do anything for…I want to tell her she's making a mistake. I want to tell her to marry me, to stay here with me. To tell her I owe her everything because she made me a better person, she changed me. She showed me how to feel again…." _

Damon finally got up the nerve to gulp down the glass of alcohol in front of him; he just couldn't stop himself anymore. _"Elena certainly wouldn't approve…but why would she care, she's off canoodling with my brother…Why should I care? Screw her and Stefan. Screw them" _

He swirled around on his stool. Noticing the amount of women in the bar staring at him, he smiled like a Cheshire cat and nodded at them, making them swoon. He knew he could have anyone of these women, and he would.

Soon enough, he was in the middle of the dance floor, forgetting all of his worries. He had a group of beautiful ladies all around him. For a moment, he morphed back into the man he was when he first arrived in Mystic falls.

Strong, Arrogant, Cocky, Seductive, Selfish, A player. The Damon everybody hated…._ everybody but her._

That's when she walked into the Grill; She remembered when Damon had first bought off of the previous owners, He was so excited and she was the first person he told. She smiled at the memory:

"_I bought the grill!" Damon said casually as he slide into the booth with Elena who was drinking a milkshake. Her eyes shot up and saw the look in his eyes, He was much more excited than he would let on._

"_What? Why?" Elena asked as he took a sip of her milkshake and shrugged._

"_It came to me in a dream, I was naked" He smirked at her, "You would've loved it"_

_Elena felt a blush creeping up on her cheeks as she giggled playfully and punched Damon in the arm. "You wish." _

But that smile was instantly replaced with a feeling of disgust when she was Damon in the middle of the floor with women pawing him all over, basically drooling all over his shoes like love-sick puppies.

Every time she saw one of them run their hands through his hair, she felt a lump of jealousy get caught in her throat. Every time one of them shoved their tongue down his throat, she had the urge to rip them off of him.

Nobody was supposed to touch her Damon like that.

She was frozen in her spot, just watching this scene unfold before her eyes when he saw her. His cold gaze met her sad one as he closed his eyes and blocked her out of his head trying to forget she was there.

His heart was broke.

Suddenly she heard a squeal. "Elllennnaa!" Caroline gushed. "What are you doing here!" She grabbed Elena's hands and pulled her over to a side table.

"And more importantly why are you dressed like that?" She asked motioning to Elena's somewhat dowdy appearance. "I mean, your face is always gorgeous but you look like you just got out of bed…" She finally cut herself off when she realized her best friends puffy eyes…

"Oh Elena." She said drawing her into a hug. "What happened? She asked as she ordered Elena and her a few shots and ushered the waiter away.

"I don't know.." Elena's voice dropped off and she looked over to see Damon no longer on the dance floor but up against the wall pushed against some random red-head. She could help but whimper and close her eyes.

"Elena" Caroline demanded. "Look at me.." Elena let out a broken sigh.

"Stefan set a date for the wedding. Stefan decided we are moving to LA. Stefan decided everything. What about what I want?" She ranted.

Caroline started to say something but was swiftly cut off.

"But I can't have what I want, Care, because what I want would break everything I've had for the last five years! It's like I've already built the foundation for my dream house, but I don't want that foundation anymore even though I already invested in it…That doesn't make any sense, I know but I don't know what to do…" she trailed off. "My heart wants one thing, but head is telling me…"

"You can't do this to yourself." Her best friend then put a sympathetic arm around her shoulders. "What do you want?"

"…They are brothers…" Caroline smiled wearily when she looked over at Damon.

"There is one sexy brother other there with a pile of girls on top of him and you are sitting over here, watching him with the most grim expression on your face."

"He didn't even fight for me when Stefan told him." Elena bit her lip.

"You can't expect him to fight unless you give him something to fight for. Like Marilynn Monroe said, I believe that everything happens for a reason. People change so that you can learn to let go. Things go wrong so that you appreciate them when they're right. You believe lies so you eventually learn to trust no one but yourself, and sometimes good things fall apart so better things can fall together."

Elena had to let out a laugh. "Leave it to you to make me smile."

"What? I believe that statement is relevant! Well, besides trusting no one but yourself. I mean obviously you trust… somebody." Caroline nudged her with her elbow and laughed a little.

"Let's go get you cleaned up." Elena looked down at what she was wearing and chuckled. She was still in her sweats from last night.

"It's a good thing, I am always prepared for an emergency." Caroline dragged Elena out to her car and pulled out a duffle bag.

"I hardly think a wardrobe malfunction is classified of an emergency." Caroline scoffed playfully dragging Elena back through the grill and into the bathroom. "Elena, I think this is an emergency, now put this on." She said handing Elena a dress. "…And these."…"Oh and this."

Caroline turned around and closed her eyes while she got dressed. "Care! Are you sure you don't have something longer in that bag of yours!"

"You are so wearing that!" She excitedly jumped up and down; She had put Elena in a short black and white dotted V-neck dress with a flared a-line skirt that was accessorized with an red skinny belt, and a pair of red cork wedges.

"You are the only person, I know who would carry this in the trunk of their car" She said as Caroline brushed the tangles out of her hair and applied a little bit of lip gloss to her lips.

"And you are good as new!" she said as she pushed Elena back toward her table. "Now drink up!" She gleefully cheered. As Elena shrugged, _"Why not?" _

It was about 5 shots later, and Elena was now on top of a table with Caroline cheering her on. She looked over to wear Damon was, he was gone but he'd be back, she knew it. He wouldn't go anywhere without that damn jacket of his. Which was still sitting on the back of his usual barstool.

"I'll show him. " She muttered.

She started dancing to the song that was now playing, swaying and shaking her hips. Moving around in circles. Smiling and Laughing. She pulled Caroline up with her.

She didn't even notice the swarm of men that had gathered around her table, they were shouting and hollering at her.

It felt good, She felt carefree.

"What the hell!" Damon said walking back into the bar. There was Elena and Caroline on top of a table, men all around them. "Shit."

The next thing he knew he felt a lot more sober than he did just a few seconds ago. He rushed up to Elena, yanking her down causing her to fall into his arms. He ushered Caroline down as well, as a very drunk Elena held herself up by wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Damon, You smell like women's perfume store." he exhaled. "And you smell like bar." She started to laugh. "ironic huh?"

"You are drunk." He simply stated.

"No" She said pushing herself away from him and muttering something to Caroline. "I'm going home, I'm sure the floozy and the hussy and the whore you were with earlier would appreciate your company."

"No, Elena, I am taking you home. Floozy or not." She laughed at him and tried to push him away again, but she tripped into his chest. "Alright, Lets go." He said picking her up and carrying her out before she could even protest again.

He put her in the passengers seat and ran his hand through his hair. He had called Stefan, but was forwarded to voicemail.

He looked over at the girl next to him, his heart melted to the ground. She looked so peaceful, She the most beautiful, fragile thing he had ever laid his eyes on.

He decided to try Stefan again, but no answer. He was in no hurry to get home; he didn't want to be alone with Elena, not tonight. Even if meant, she had to be with Stefan. He knew he couldn't keep doing this to himself, even if he wanted too more than anything.

He drove pass the office, but there was no sign of Stefan. "Where is he?" Damon muttered to himself,

It was like destiny was torturing him. Dangling Elena in his face, even though he couldn't have her. Even though she wasn't his.


	4. I love you like a friend shouldn't

**Chapter 4**

Elena rolled off of the bed and onto the floor. "Ughhh," She moaned as came to the conclusion a monsterous headache decided to devour her whole today.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty" She looked up to see an amused Damon standing there. "I have to say, you caused quite the scene last night."

"Whatever Damon." She said pushing herself up and past him, making her way toward the bathroom. She still had the image of him from last night with women pressed up against him. Dancing all around him, running their hands all of his body. More importantly, She had the image of him looking like he enjoyed it.

"Testy." He watched her take two pills in her hand and tilt her head under the facet. He laughed as she shot him a glare. "What? I would've brought you water if you would've asked nicely."

"Do you mind Damon." She said as she tried to usher him out of the restroom so she could shower. "Don't mind if I do" He smirked, as he started to unbutton his shirt.

He noticed Elena blush. "I was…. That was not…. Damon!" She managed to stutter out once his body was so close that his heat was radiating on to her skin.

"Relax Elena." He pushed a strand of hair out her face. "I will be on my way out after I grab this." He said reaching pass her to grab a black tee shirt that was hanging over the side of the shower. She eyed him curiously.

"I spilled milk on the front of this one" He gestured simply to his unbuttoned grey shirt that hung loosely off his built frame.

"Don't you have shirts in your room?" She asked trying to keep her eyes off his.

"But this is so much more fun, Elena." He said breathing on her neck. She was glad he couldn't hear her heart speeding up.

"Is watching me squirm fun?" She smiled, deciding to play along. Even though she knew she shouldn't. She ran her finger down his chest then slowly backed him up until he was out of the bathroom, then shut the door.

They were both laughing.

"No fair, that is my bathroom!" Damon's head was against the door. "It's even in my bedroom, there are plenty of other bathrooms, you know"

He retreated to his bed and waited for her to finish getting ready, when he heard the shower turn off; he took his position in the closet and waited for her to come out of the bathroom.

Elena stepped out of the bathroom, wrapped in a white towel, her wet hair combed back and tied into a bun. She sighed and walked over to her purse and picked up her phone.

"**Hey babe, Sorry to run out on you last night. The office called and they really needed my help. I'll come see you tomorrow night, all right? Love you.**

**-Stefan"**

She rolled her eyes, She didn't really mind him being gone all that much,; it was just so different from the beginning of their relationship. He was always by her side, at her beckon call day or night and now, it was like he couldn't wait to get away from her. And the more he was away…. the more time she spent with Damon.

"I'm almost positive that this whole short engagement, was just away to push me away from…." Her muttering was soon cut off by her screaming, which was then cut off by a gawking Damon.

She stood there, frozen but she didn't try to cover herself.

He stood there, smirking.

She was naked, completely naked. Her towel had fallen off at Damons feeble attempt to scare her, and she looked…almost smug.

She shook off her embarrassment as she noticed Damon memorizing her every curve, line, and dimple.

"You are staring." She stated.

"You are naked." He stated trying to remove his gaze.

"That's your fault, now isn't it." She leaned over to pick up the towel, she felt strangely comfortable in front of him. She wasn't even this comfortable with her own fiancé.

Damon groaned, "You're teasing me, Elena." He said turning around, walking to his drawer, pulling out an oversized shirt and throwing at her. "Put in on."

She did as he asked. "I'm decent, Damon. " She said touching his back.

"Good." He turned around, playfully grabbing her by the waist and flinging her back on to his bed.

She giggled. "Okay, I deserved that." She was lying there, extending her hand, as if to ask Damon to pull her up. But when his hand met hers, she yanked him down.

He was now lying on top of her. _"This is innocent enough, right?" _They both convinced themselves.

"You are definitely going to get it Miss. Gilbert!" He frowned for a second realizing that in a few months, she'd be Mrs. Salvatore; his sister-in-law.

Then he looked down at the angel underneath him, her eyes were sparkling. He found her ribcage and immediately started to tickle her; he knew it was her weak spot. Before he knew it, they were at war.

"Damon." She laughed trying to push his hands off of her. "Stop."

"Make me, Love." He fought off her counter attacks; he was obviously stronger than her.

"This isn't fair, you're bigger, stronger, and have the advantage!" She struggled trying to gesture to him being on top of her.

"Flattering, but you really think you could take me, if we switched positions" he suddenly flipped them over. When Elena realized she was on top. She reached over to his nightstand and grabbed a glass of water from the night before, pouring it over his head.

"You did NOT just do that!" The next thing she knew she was flung over his shoulder and in the shower. Damon had the showerhead in his hands drenching every part of her. She wasn't just going to take it; She tried to grab it with her hands, successfully turning the nozzle on him.

He raised it hands up as if to surrender. "I give up. I give up. Now stop before you drown me!" Elena couldn't help but get lost in those eyes of his. She had never seen anything so magnificent before.

"Not before you say it!" She held the showerhead in her hands, as if ready to spray him.

"Are you in 8th grade, Elena?

"Say it!" She demanded playfully.

"Elena is the most beautiful, gorgeous, amazing woman I have ever met." He joked but then, He locked those eyes of his onto hers, she knew he meant it, "She is sexy, even when she's soaking wet. She has the most amazing curves, and she knows how to make me wish she was mine every single day." He said in a more serious matter, Elena didn't realize how close they actually were until this moment. "Every bone in my body is telling me to make you mine, Elena. " He whispered like saying that was going to break him. "Even though it's wrong. Even though, I don't deserve you." Elena had moved her hands up to his face and cupped it, gently.

"You're right, you don't deserve me." Elena said placing a kiss on his cheek,. "You deserve so much more. " They smiled sadly at each other. "You deserve somebody who can show the world how much she loves you. And not just when they are locked away in a shower together. And I can never be that person until I figure out what I want. What I want to do. You know I love your brother…"

Damon roughly put his hand on shoulders; he could feel her hot skin through the fabric of her wet shirt. "But are you in love with him!"

That's when Stefan walked into the bathroom, finding his brother pressed against his girl. "What the hell?" He asked, his face obviously red and confused.

Damon spoke up. "Well, Hello there brother" Stefan wanted to smack the look right off of his face. "Elena and I just had a little water fight, care to join?" He watched as Damon pulled his self back, gesturing toward Elena.

"Get away from her, Damon. Go mess with something that is actually yours." Stefan spat. Damon just shrugged his shoulders. "Sure thing, I have a date this afternoon, anyway." Elena felt her eyes go green before she still realized Stefan was there.

And Elena found herself speaking up. "We were just messing around." She said walking up to him. "Obviously." He scoffed, noting that she was only wearing a very see through white tee shirt.

"Hey." She said putting her hands on his face. "This is nothing to be getting all upset over."

"Look at what you are wearing, Elena! Look at what you were doing when I walked in!" He didn't know what to say, but Elena quickly placed a solid kiss on his lips.

_No sparks_. Elena thought. _There used to be sparks._ She pulled back glooming but smiled as if to reassure him and herself.

Stefan had been so on edge lately, and she didn't know why.

"I don't want you hanging out with him alone anymore. I know how he is." He simply said leaving Elena taken aback.

"but…." She was at a loss for words. Was she supposed to tell her fiancé "NO", that she wanted to be in all of those awkward positions with Damon.. That she wanted him close to her. That she wanted him to kiss her. That she wanted him to make love to her. "He's my best friend."

"I am asking you nicely, Elena." Stefan almost sounded as if he was warning her. "I know what he is doing!"

"And what is that?" He could tell she was getting frustrated.

"Just promise me! I am the one you love, right?" He said, desperately.

"Yes, I love you!" She said automatically, feeling a sudden tinge regret at her words.

"It's settled then." He smiled looking at his phone.

"I have to take this" He placed a kiss on her lips before answering his phone and walking away.

She ran her hands through her wet hair before slamming the door shut, slipping into a pair of dry clothes she had kept at the boarding house and running out the door, not bothering to say goodbye to either brother.


	5. One of a Kind

**Chapter 5**

It had been a week since Stefan had told Elena to stay away from Damon. It had been difficult in the sense that running the other way when she saw him had been a bit obvious; she ignored his calls, and pretended to be out when he came by her house.

She knew it was childish, that Stefan's demand had been too much to ask of her. This task had involved a lot of hanging out with Caroline; which pretty much was eating out too much, shopping too much, talking about the prohibited Damon too much.

She read, "Gone with the wind" about 30 times this past week and fought the urge to run over and discuss it with Damon. It was his favorite book, too. She watched tons of chick flicks, but with nobody's shoulder to cry on.

You'd figure that if he wanted her to stay way from his dreamy older brother, Stefan would try to be around her, but no, it just felt like he was further away.

She tried to rationalize this in her mind, but she couldn't. All she knew is that she owed Stefan this much and she had to try to work things out with him. But, he didn't even realize there was something wrong, did he? She sighed.

Tonight was her engagement party; Stefan had planned this lavish event, bought her a lavish dress. _Too lavish. _The entire town of Mystic Falls was bound to attend like it was some sort of local event.

She looked herself over in the mirror. When did she become so unhappy? Most girls would kill to be wearing this dress; it was a red, form-fitting dress that fell off her shoulders and touched just above the knee, the back went down in a deep v that touched just above her butt. It was adorned with beads that made Elena feel expensive and breakable, but it screamed everything that was not her.

If she had known this is what He had insisted buying her when he was away for the last couple of days, she would have gladly worn a dress in her closet.

She pulled her hair up into a sleek, tight ponytail as she pinched her lips together and applied a clear lip balm._ At least my face is my own. _

Did she mention the bracelet? It almost felt as if he was trying to buy her heart back or her forgiveness. It was possibly the most exquisite thing she owned it was a white gold bangle with three diamonds stones in it. Simple and Elegant.

She ran her eyes up and down her reflection trying to muster up a smile; she threw on a pair of grey pumps and walked over to her dresser. She opened up a small wooden jewelry box and let the music claim her nerves as she grabbed a pair of simple small diamond studs that had belonged to her mother.

She arrived at the boarding house which was now decorated with twinkling lights and flowers; all a too done up for her taste. She gathered up all of her courage, knowing she would have to face Damon, as she stepped over the threshold into a sea of people whom she had known since she was a little girl.

She immediately saw Stefan as he beamed in her direction and waved her to come over. She nodded in reply as a cold hand touched her back.

Her eyes went wide as Stefan scowled when she turned around to face a man whose beauty would be classified as inhuman; His glare on her as cold as his hands were.

Damons first response when he saw her glide through the door was that she looked stunning, but she something was off.

She didn't radiate. She didn't smile. She looked like a knock off of the real Elena.

"Damon." She bit her lip as he pulled her into the study and shut the door. She knew it would only be a matter of minutes before Stefan busted in and dragged her away.

He rolled his neck as if trying to calm himself down. Even though he was angry with her, she couldn't help but be happy to be in his presence.

He was still quiet, though, as he looked her up and down.

"Damon." She said again.

"Elena" He copied her tone of voice.

"Please stop." She said sitting down in a chair and placing her forehead in her hands.

"Who are you?" She looked up at him surprised. "What are you trying to prove?"

"I'm me, Damon, I'm not trying to prove anything." Her voice mustering up some strength.

Damon could see the tears forming in her eyes, but he didn't stop. He wasn't going to get walked over like some doormat just because he loved her. She wasn't fooling him.

"I might be the selfish, cocky, jerky, asshole in this town but Atleast I'm not some trophy wife puppet who has Stefan pulling all of my strings." He stopped himself when he saw Elena's get up, her face red with what looked like either anger or embarrassment.

"Fuck you." She said poking him in his abdomen. "How dare you!" She was slowly backing him up into a wall. "You're an ass, you know that."

"Good to know, Feisty little Elena is still in there." Damon smirked. "Somewhere."

Elena moved out of his way, as he pushed passed her opening up the door. She was about to tell him something before being interrupted by a short bubbly brunette who snaked her hands around Damons waist.

"Damon, I've been looking all over for you." The girl whined as she pressed her body tightly against his. "I missed you."

Damon winked at Elena, which made her want to slap that signature Damon look right off his face. "Sorry, doll." Is the last thing Elena heard come out of her mouth before Polly Pocket dragged him away.

And if right one cue, Stefan came in with a questioning look on his face. She just smiled and took his hand leading him to the other room.

People had been coming up to them left and right, offering all of these happy compliments and smiles, but Stefan noticed that Elena's head was elsewhere, again and politely thanked the people for her as she just gazed off into space.

What brought her out of her little bubble was Katherine. She had noticed that Stefan's secretary had come up and started to talk to him.

"Oh Stefan, you are just too funny!" Katherine playfully flirted and battered her eyelashes as her hand extended to his shoulder. That's when Elena noticed something.

Elena wasn't bothered by her flirting or the fact Stefan seemed to be returning her advances. What bothered her was she was wearing the exact same bracelet as her.

Stefan had told her that it was a one of a kind piece that was only sold in a little jewelry store in Tuscany and that he had had it especially made for her. Elena raised her eyebrows and decided to investigate a little.

"So, Katherine" Elena said breaking up the little flirting session which caused Katherine to glare at her, but the glare quickly turned into a smile.

"Did you go to Tuscany with Stefan this week." She noticed how the color drained from both of their faces. He had told her it was a last minute business trip, but she had a feeling she wasn't getting the entire story.

Stefan's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head.

"Elena, don't be ridiculous. You know it was just me and a couple of my uncles, colleagues."

Katherine eyed Stefan incredulously then playfully tilted her head to the side and laughed. "All of the poor little secretaries were stuck in the office, I mean, somebody has to keep house when all the men are away."

Elena just nodded at Katherine's comment and asked Stefan to go get her a drink. She really needed a drink, right now.

"I love your bracelet." Elena falsely gushed as Katherine proudly displayed her jewelry. "It's lovely isn't it? One of a kind."

_She is not the brightest. _Elena thought as she casually reached out and rotated Katherine's bracelet, noticing there was a small SS engraved on it.

"It truly is a beautiful bracelet, Katherine. " Elena's voice was strained and laced with anger.

"Thank you." Katherine boredly yawned turning her attention to the group of girls standing around her. She hadn't even noticed that Elena was sporting identical wrist wear. _Idiot._

"No, thank you." Elena mumbled to herself.

Elena's thoughts went wild as she quickly glanced over the room making sure Stefan was still nowhere in sight as she bolted up the stairs to the one place Damon was bound to be.

His bedroom.

She didn't really think before opening the door, She needed to talk to her best friend, but she instantly regretted it as she stood covering her eyes at the sight of a very naked girl underneath a very naked Damon.

"That girl has THREE seconds to grab her shit and get the hell out of this room, Damon." Elena grumbled, her eyes still covered.

She was so jealous, she was sure her face was green. But she couldn't let that affect what she was coming to talk to him about. She had to push passed her feelings and be a big girl for a few seconds.

Damon gawked in between Elena and the girl beneath him for a second, before moaning and rolling off of his bed. "Learn to knock, Elena." He stated before turning himself toward the girl.

"So, sweetheart, I think it's best if you go." Damon said, hurrying the girl he'd been seeing for a week out of his room and his life, but not before receiving a big slap on the face before she left. He would never be able to move on if Elena kept this up.

Elena smiled, at the sound of the slap and felt the girl push passed her and huff down the hall.

Elena then uncovered her eyes to see a still very naked Damon in front of her. She followed his perfect V up to his perfect stomach, and then to his chiseled jaw line, which lead up to his striking eyes. She felt herself grow a little warm between her legs but tried her best to shake the feeling off, her eyes still tracing him up and down. _God, I want to kiss him. _

"I know, playing connect the dots with my body is a great game and it's only fair that you see mine after you showed me yours last week, but come on. I am not a piece of meat." He smirked as Elena snapped her eyes up and threw a pillow at him.

"Cover up." She said shutting his door, and turning her attention back to him.

Damon pulled up a pair of sweats and was soon standing directly in front of Elena with his arms folded across his chest. _She is so beautiful when she is all flustered._

"Okay, I give, what was so important that you had barge into my room and bark like a jealous girlfriend at my company, sister" Damon said drawing sister out. Elena rolled her eyes; he had obviously not forgiven her for ignoring him and he was obviously still hurt.

"One, I am anything but your sister." She said leaning forward, placing her head on his chest.

"Two, can you please get me a shirt to wear, this dress is cutting off my blood flow" She looked up and smiled at him. He laughed. "So why aren't you enjoying the extravaganza downstairs." He did that sexy thing with his eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it because I'm not sure what is going on. " He nodded and handed her the shirt as she turned around asking him to unzip the back of her dress.

He delicately unzipped her dress, her soft skin against his touch just calling to him. He watched her slip out of the dress and into his shirt.

Elena smelled Damons shirt as she pulled it onto her delicate frame. His scent was soothing and relaxing. It smelled like home.

She took his hand and led him over to the bed. Where they both just sat for a little while.

"You were right." She started to cry. "This isn't me. None of it is."

Hearing her break down broke his heart. He scooted further back into his bed, and pulled her with him, She nuzzled herself into his neck, while he stroked her hair.

"Stefan is cheating on me, Damon." She said closing her eyes. "I hate him, but not for the obvious reasons. I hate him because he told me to stay away from you. And for his sake I tried to, I thought I owed it to him because I loved him but you can only love a ghost for so long. He is not the man he used to be" She sighed. "I am not who I used to be."

.


End file.
